in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/CITRON's Most Difficult Quiz!
So, you think you know my characters, huh? HA! I pitty you all! Do you know what I'm capable of?! I can make your time here a pit of torment! I've done a quiz before, but that was just a lightweight effort! An appetizer! Now, I serve you all up a feast of my hardest trivia from all of my characters! One rule, poor souls. NO CHEATING! None whatsoever! Once you start the quiz on this page, you stay on this page! Skipping questions is fine, but I'll be merciless here. Do your best! Or worst! Whatever! Lets begin! Question 1 My main threesome is as well-known as the Three Stooges. Jenny, Galaximus, and Nebula set a foundation for anything I do here. Yet, for three sisters, they are awfuly different. Name the odd one of these three out, and name two reasons why she is different. I'm willing to be flexible here. There are many answers, so try your best! Question 2 Including Blasters and Brushes, there are 9 weapon classes in Splatoon 2. But not all of my OC's wield weapons of these classes. Three to be exact. Name these classes! (Hint: Try and remember the weapons my OC's wield, and go by the process of elimination. Also, I will allow to to look up the weapon classes, but do so on another wiki!) Question 3 I have stated before I have several influences for the character of Galaximus. In characters, plots of movies, etc. If you can muster it up in you to remember, name me three inspirations for the big squid. (Hint: On of them is on her page, if you recall!) Question 4 My evil is not limited to just villains. Name any one of my non-villain characters who has been in an antagonistic role. Question 5 Who used to be a member of the Galactic Army? How did he or she treat the other members of the army? What was his or her personality then compared to now? Question 6 (Multiple choice) Galaximus has a huge lair, as we know. And many times, the horrors within it has been revealed. Which of these does Galaximus have in her lair? A. A stash of Super Sea Snails. B. A treasure trove full of gold and other valuables. C. Leftover pieces of the buildings she destroyed in Inkopolis. D. Old love letters from Jack Question 7 By the way of the keyboard from which I type, it's clear that my Stories quite easily go unfinished. But have they all died? Oh no. If you please, remind my of a Story that I contributed to that was proudly finished. Question 8 My, you're still trekking on? You are brave, dear participant, brave indeed. But my last three questions are plucked from the deepest reaches of my mind. Yes, from the bedrock. And I'm humbly afraid I'll send you back to the beginning. Alas, it's the topic of my next question! Dig deep into your memory of the past, that's right, and order these characters from oldest to newest, in terms of their introduction to the RP! Jenny, Galaximus, Nebula, Rose, Squidkiller, Asher, Kimberly, Jack. Question 9 So, you like being stumped, eh? No matter! I am the stumper, and you are the- stump? In any case, lets turn things up. Remember our journey back in time? Time Trouble, that's it! And throughout, we met the incarnations of the sisters through time. Take a trip in the time machine, and tell me two time periods, any of them, from the episode, and name their incarnations of Jenny and Galaximus! Question 10 My oh, my, you're quite near the end. How are you feeling? Tired? Scared? Confused? Such a ball of emotions, you are. No time for rest! Your final question beckons! After all that thinking you've done, you're near the end, seeing the sun. But I won't let this quiz end, for the mystery the waits for you, round the bend. Your brain in your head, it's got you this far, but I will leave you with many knowledge scars. It's a secret not, that many a time, one of my villains commits a crime. But even if you know the deeds, they spread their pestilence like endless weeds. It might be what I'm most famous for, it rattles my notability to the core. But have you been observant, that is the debate! Take this on, accept your fate! Tell me, right now, which of my villains is at one point strong, but at one moment weak, like a babies song! And list your reasons, be creative! I just love, my friends, to be debative! Category:Blog posts